


How long was I gone?

by cozypancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, No S7 spoilers, Post Season 6, Romance, fluff at the end, just at the first half, some slight interspection on Shiro's part, takes place basically a few days after end of season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: A short snippet into how Shiro reacts to Keith's growth spurt after the end of season 6.





	How long was I gone?

Everything was a mess inside his head. It hadn't really sunk in yet. Shiro suspected that if it hadn't sunk in during the months he spent in the astral plane, it would never really sink in. He had died. Literally. He had been just a...soul? Bits of energy and cosmic dust? Something that hurt Shiro's head to try and comprehend?

All Shiro really understood was that his body had disintegrated when the Black Lion had tried to save him. This wasn't his body. The memories in his head weren't really his own. Memories were so fickle when you didn't have the reassurance that you were there when it happened. Then the memories came with  _ his  _ emotions and  _ his  _ thoughts.

Shiro sat up in his cot. His body was stiff. His balance was off thanks to the lack of an arm. There was a pulsing on his right temple. There were other things he needed to do that did not involve dissecting the experience of having someone else's memories. Hopefully that would be easier to handle than what he was putting himself through now. 

Shiro dragged himself off the bed and began the slow process of putting on his suit. The missing prosthetic required Shiro to focus a lot more on the task then he would have otherwise. The movements of putting on his armor allowed him to get a sense of calm. Even though it took some creativity to get his chest plate on, Shiro began to slowly feel present in the moment once more. He was alive. He had a body. He was still his own person. Haggar had no hold on him. 

Once the chest plate was secured, Shiro turned around to check his appearance and make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. The white hair took him by surprise, again. He looked so much older than he remembered. How long had it been? Had a full year gone by since he disappeared from the Black Lion? Shiro imagined it was around there. He'd have to be briefed by the others. 

Those small changes aside, seeing himself in the paladin armor made Shiro stand up straighter, shoulders back. This was where he was meant to be. 

_ "I wanna be a Paladin again."  _

_ Oh _ . 

The small smile Shiro had disappeared. Right. They coincided with that thought. Being a paladin, helping people, doing something with their life...some days it was the only thing that kept Shiro from collapsing in on himself. 

They had that in common. 

They had  _ had _ that in common.

Before he could get dragged down by something that resembled grief, Shiro walked out of the small room he had been given. It took many wrong turns and dead ends before he finally found his way into the lounge where everyone else was. There was a commotion as everyone came up to him. Some fretting over him, others welcoming him back. And Keith was there, of course. Lingering by his side, ready to steady him if he should stumble or get in between him and the crowd if it should become too much to bare. Always protecting him. He looked down at Keith to give him a reassuring smile...

Wait...

Shiro had expected to look Keith in the eye and yet somehow he had ended up looking at the tip of his nose. Shiro moved his eyes over Keith. Was Keith taller? He definitely seemed to be more filled out, but Shiro couldn't really trust his memories on this. How was Keith so tall now? Maybe it was just a trick his eyes were playing on him. 

Without thinking, Shiro walked past Hunk and Coran until he was toe to toe with Keith. Keith stayed still, simply raising an eyebrow in question. Okay, Keith was definitely taller. They were almost eye level now!

"Shiro, is something wrong?" Keith asked. 

"You're taller," Shiro answered. 

"Oh well, yeah," Keith said. Shiro turned back to the others. Lance was closest, so Shiro grabbed him and pushed him against Keith. 

"Hey!" Lance yelled as he was shoved into Keith’s side. Shiro moved his gaze back and forth between the two of them. Lance seemed to be the same height as Shiro remembered him but Keith was definitely taller. 

He pointed between them, trying to come up with an explanation, his mouth unable to form words. 

"How did this happen?" Shiro finally asked, bewildered. 

"Well-"

"You're tall," Shiro interrupted. "But Lance is still tiny."

"What!" Lance shrieked. Shiro ignored him.

"How is that possible? How long was I  gone for? I thought it was about a year but...you're tall. And muscular and your hair is longer and your face is more defined. When did you get so chiseled? Is this some type of late Galra puberty. I mean, don't get me wrong. You look amazing. Really great-"  _ Please stop talking. Stop talking right now!  _ Shiro thought.

Shiro shut his mouth with an audible snap and a very noticeable blush. The slight tinge on Keith's cheeks only made it worse. God, Keith was hot and adorable. Shiro's newly acquired heart wouldn't last long. 

Luckily, Lance decided to break the awkward silence. "Well, if you're done ogling Keith and singing him praises, we might be able to explain. And also, tiny! I am not tiny!" 

"Sorry, Lance," Shiro mumbled. His face could not be redder. 

"Come on, you should eat something," Keith spoke up. "We'll catch you up on what happened."

Oh god, Keith's voice was deeper. Shiro felt a shiver run down his spine. 

"Are you alright?" Keith asked. He took a step closer and Shiro swore his heart skipped a beat. What was wrong with him? 

"I'm pretty sure Shiro's brain is malfunctioning," Matt commented. 

"Really? It seems like it's gonna melt from how red his face is," Pidge added.

"Oh god," Shiro groaned. He hid his face in his hands and tried to take deep breaths. Laughter and conversation picked up around him again. They were never going to let him live this down. 

"Hey," Keith said softly. Keith nudged his side with his shoulder gently. Shiro dared to look through his fingers at the kind smile Keith had on his face. "It's good to have you back." Shiro laughed, the blush still high on his cheeks and his heart racing. But he was alive, and Keith was there. 

"It's good to be back," Shiro replied. Before he could talk himself out of it, Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders and brought him into a tight hug. Keith hugged him back just as tightly. 

Eventually, they'd have to separate and talk and start planning for their trip back to Earth. But for now, Shiro got to push all his worries away and enjoy the feel of Keith so close to him. Warm and tangible and alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you're looking for a slightly longer read, go check out my Sheith soulmate AU "Maybe If the Stars Align"!


End file.
